


Oh,shit

by SelenaRogue



Category: Hyakujitsu no Bara | Maiden Rose
Genre: Implied Mpreg, M/M, dead meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 07:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17863250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenaRogue/pseuds/SelenaRogue
Summary: When Taki finds out.Couldn't find a picture of Klaus freaking out so I made him chill about the situation.





	Oh,shit




End file.
